beyondimmortalfandomcom-20200215-history
Cora
Cora is one of two Merlanders recently enlisted with the Red Wolves War Pack. She is also the friend of fellow Merlander Dolph who she joined the Red Wolves with. Early Appearance Cora first appeared in Episode 13 marking the initial invasion of the Red Kingdom Adamandria on Eternal Frontier soil. She lived all her life in the coastal kingdom of Mermanda before the invasion. Just eligible for enlistment, Cora joined the army in defense of the Eternal Frontier coast. This would be just a sample of the power the High King Adamir and his Red Army had waiting for the Eternal Frontier as the Royal Armada took the shore of the Frontier, decimating the Merlander army. However, Cora and Dolph received orders by their (late) Captain Tritor to retreat and warn the rest of the nations of the Eternal Frontier what awaited them should they not act accordingly to save their lands. The Message/Meeting with Chief Nite Tail and the Red Wolves Cora and Dolph journeyed far inland eventually encountering a patrolling pack of Red Wolves led by a suspicious Tarraaf. After explaining their purpose for being in the Redlands, Tarraaf led Cora and Dolph to Nite Tail to share the warning of coming danger to all the Eternal Frontier. Although it may have been credited to Cora's gentle nature and alluring appeal that won over the hardened fighting wolves, the goal to reach Nite Tail succeeded. Nite Tail relayed the message of warning to the Black Circle, the fellowship of all species living in the Eternal Frontier. After the meeting resulted in success, Nite Tail dismissed the young messengers telling them their mission had been completed. However this would not be the last time Cora or Dolph would be seen in the Redlands. Enlistment into the Red Wolf Pack Cora, along with Dolph disguised themselves as soldiers and joined the Red Wolf army just before its deployment to the Valley of First Light, the new battle line that Nite Tail issued his challenge to meet the Adamandrian armies at. Cora found herself as part of Zoet's war pack and saw action under Tarraaf's command during a skirmish to disable enemy batteries. During the fighting, Cora saved Tarraaf from a blindsided attack and suffered a concussion during which she blacked out. After Cora and Dolph were discovered to be Merlanders hiding among the Red Wolf numbers, Tarraaf gave them the chance to live as true Red Wolves rather than execute them for deceiving both officers and soldiers. Cora and Dolph accepted and Zoet and Rowarg thus turned them into Lycan Merlanders. Personal Life/Brewing Triangles Cora has always been a close friend of Dolph even before the war against the Red Kingdom broke out. Because their bond, they both agreed to join the army and fight for the Eternal Frontier. However, since being bitten by Zoet, Cora has felt somewhat different. She is aware of the feelings Zoet seemingly has as well as the obvious attraction experienced by Tarraaf and Rowarg. Dolph has only become aware of the affection Zoet has for Cora and this only poses concerns for Dolph as he wishes to protect Cora from those not like them, even though they accepted becoming part of the Red Wolf pack. Trivia *Madeline Zima became the first casting choice for young Cora as she was a familiar name to Beyond Immortal Author. She has been an ideal dream cast favorite in other stories written by the B.I. Author including his 2007 series Son of the Wargod. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Lycan Category:Merlander Category:Hybrid Category:Living characters